Su musa escribe, con el corazón y el alma cansados
by Little.Latina
Summary: Su alma y su corazón seguían desgarrados, partidos en dos, pero al menos algo de alivio había nacido de esa necesidad de plasmar el dolor en palabras.
1. Quiero

_Quiero morirme de amor, mi vida, quiero morirme dormida en tus brazos. Quiero decirte que por vos no existe cosa que no haría, no existe cosa que no haría con tal de tener diez segundos en los que pueda resumirse la eternidad más larga del mundo y gastarlos besándote despacio. Quiero olvidarme del miedo y del tiempo, no sé por qué los relaciono al uno con el otro. Será por qué he pasado tanto tiempo envuelta en mis miedos, será porque en este último tiempo mi mayor miedo es la certeza de que quizá mi intuición se equivoca, que quizá en realidad no te importo. Quiero que uses tus manos para escribir libros en mi espalda, que te olvides del lenguaje hablado y uses el tacto en lugar de palabras. Quiero admitir que te amo, tanto que a veces me asusta saber que estoy totalmente atada, saber que mi corazón ya no es mío, saber que tampoco es mía mi alma, que pertenezco totalmente a otra persona, y que ya no podría imaginar mi existencia sin amarla. Quiero aprender de mis errores, y enseñarte a aprender de los tuyos, quiero admitir que amo tus defectos, y que aún en tus equivocaciones no te cambiaría por nadie. Quiero olvidar el pasado y aprender a construir nuevas memorias, construirlas con tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y con mi obsesión por lo real siendo destruida por tu risa y tu locura. Quiero que tus ojos escriban, mirando en los míos, lo que quede por escribir de mi historia. Quiero que mi voz sea tu música favorita, esa canción interminable que recordarías, aún si siendo viejo y luego de decenas de años el destino decidiera que perdieras la memoria. Quiero que vuelvas y me encuentres esperándote. Quiero que entiendas que nunca dejé de esperarte, que mi corazón no tiene tiempo para dejar de esperarte, y que tampoco tiene edad. Quiero que regreses y entiendas que esperarte, quiera o no, es lo que voy a hacer durante el resto de mi eternidad. _

Katherine Beckett dobló prolijamente en dos el papel sobre el que acababa de escribir su primera canción de amor, o su primera poesía, o su primera confesión, o como uno prefiera llamarlo. Ni ella misma podía entender bien qué era eso, a decir verdad. El papel sobre el cual acababa de volcar sus más íntimos y secretos sentimientos, desordenados y tumultuosos e incomprensibles y desprolijos e inentendibles, con esa letra suya que no le gusta, con esa letra que se desparrama sobre la superficie color amarillo claro sin reglones, formando frases que nacen desde lo más hondo de su ser, frases que él nunca va a leer, frases que escribe porque si no se deshago, si no se las saca de adentro, si no las descarga, van a terminar hundiéndola.

Richard Castle se fue.

De la ciudad, y hasta el otoño no vuelve.

De la vida de Katherine Beckett, y hasta el otoño no vuelve.

De sus días, de sus noches, de sus tardes, y hasta el otoño no vuelve.

De la cabeza de Katherine Beckett no se fue. Esa cabeza llena de emociones desordenadas que como piezas de un acertijo yacen desparramadas, emergiendo de tanto en tanto, sea de a una o todas al mismo tiempo, para torturarla, para que maquina y maquina y maquina y no duerma y después tenga que llenarse el torrente sanguíneo con tazas y tazas de café para aguantar durante la larga jornada.

Del corazón de Katherine Beckett no se fue.

Del alma de Katherine Beckett no se fue.

Está ahí, dentro de ella, enterrado, clavado, para siempre. Escribió su nombre en ese corazón y en esa alma para siempre, mucho antes de que se conocieran físicamente, mucho antes de que estuvieran cara a cara, prácticamente piel con piel, separados por escasos centímetros que podrían ser rotos si los dos no tuvieran tanto miedo, si ella no fuera tan terca, tan orgullosa, si ella dejara de levantar paredes a su alrededor.

Richard Castle se fue, y hasta el otoño no vuelve.

Físicamente se fue.

De la cabeza, el corazón y el alma de Katherine Beckett, jamás va a irse.

Y mientras ella lo espera, mientras ella se abraza a esos pedazos rotos de su alma y su corazón, mientras trata de mantener la compostura, mientras en la soledad de esas noches de insomnio trata de entender lo que siente, lo que la devora, lo que la consume, lo que la desvela, ella escribe.

Escribe cosas que él no va a leer, cosas que son solamente para que ella se desahogue y encuentre algo de alivio.

Ella escribe.

_Kate_, esa mujer con aspecto de muñeca de porcelana hecha añicos, con ese porte fuerte detrás del cual se esconde una nena necesitada de afecto, escribe.

Ella escribe, y llora, y se traga los gritos que pugnan por salir de su garganta, y se desmorona sin que nadie la vea, en privado, lejos de cualquier mirada ajena, cualquier mirada que no sea la de sus propios ojos, que se buscan a si mismos, a su reflejo, en el espejo, y lo que encuentran es a una mujer destrozada, a una mujer enamorada que ya no puede más, que en la madrugada de un martes escribe y escribe, porque si no se saca eso de encima de alguna manera, explota.

Lo que a él nunca va a decirle, lo que él la dejó sintiendo, lo que ella viene sintiendo desde que lo conoció a través de sus palabras, a través de sus libros, lo que viene comiéndola desde adentro hacia afuera desde que él es parte de su vida, ella lo escribe.

Katherine Beckett, aquella a que todos llaman Kate, aquella a la que él llama cariñosamente KB, dobló prolijamente ese pedazo de papel, y lo guardó en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Su alma y su corazón seguían desgarrados, partidos en dos, pero al menos algo de alivio había nacido de esa necesidad de plasmar el dolor en palabras.


	2. Podría

_Podría escribirte las palabras más hermosas del mundo esta noche, mientras mis ojos se nublan y me lastima el llanto, mientras las lágrimas se deslizan silenciosas por mis mejillas y me duele el alma por extrañarte tanto. Podría buscar la forma correcta de expresarme, de describir de algún modo este terrible vacío que me hiere en lo más hondo del cuerpo, esta necesidad de agarrarme el corazón y sentirlo latir en mis manos para asegurarme de que sigue vivo, de que no está muerto. Podría tragarme el orgullo de una buena vez por todas, e intoxicarme con él, correr el riesgo de morir envenenada; no creo que sea peor que lo que siento ahora, pues dudo que exista algo más toxico que estar enferma de amor y tener que soportar una agonía que para el resto del mundo debe ser secreta, que para el resto del mundo debe permanecer escondida bajo las en apariencia impenetrables capas de mi piel, porque el resto del mundo no puede saber que estoy enferma de amor. Podría intoxicarme con mi orgullo y finalmente llamarte, rogarte que vuelvas, confesar que te necesito como nunca necesité a nadie, que si paso otro día sin verte es probable que muera, que desde que te fuiste me falta el aire. Podría arrancarme los ojos, para no tener que ser recordada siempre que me tropiezo con algún espejo que desde que te conocí solamente tengo ojos para vos y para nadie más, que soy ciega al resto del mundo y que sos vos el único al que quiero mirar. Podría intentar vaciar mi cabeza, apagar la máquina que elabora mis pensamientos, vaciar mis venas de sangre y llenarlas con agua para que no me afecten mis sentimientos. Podría luchar hasta convertirme en inmune al dolor, hasta entumecerme, hasta que mi cuerpo no sea más que piel y huesos y las heridas no signifiquen nada. Podría volver a los brazos de otro, pero eso no me haría feliz: solamente voy a ser feliz en tus brazos. Podría escaparme, huir, darle la espalda a todo, alejarme, esconderme, hacerte sufrir cuando regreses y veas que me fui, pero eso tampoco puedo hacerlo, porque me muero si no te espero, y me muero mientras te espero, y si no puedo morirme de amor acurrucada a tu lado, entonces quiero morirme a tu espera. Podría hacer de cuenta que vivir sin vos es fácil, podría seguir actuando, podría seguir fingiendo, podría mentirme a mí misma y convencerme de que todo va a estar bien pronto, de que esto es pasajero, podría mentirme a mí misma diciéndome que esto no es amor verdadero. _

Una semana sin Richard Castle, tiempo suficiente para convertir la cabeza de Kate Beckett en un nudo imposible de aflojar.

Una semana sin Richard Castle, y ninguna de las posibilidades que considera le sirve de algo. Son eso: posibilidades. Nada más que eso: posibilidades. Cosas que podría hacer. Cosas que no va a hacer. Cosas que van a mantenerla despierta otras siete noches más porque en su insomnio va a entretenerse analizándolas una y otra y otra vez hasta el cansancio, hasta el hartazgo, hasta que finalmente sus párpados pesados y cansados se cierren y el sonido de los autos neoyorquinos que jamás cesarán de andar por las oscuras calles de la ciudad que nunca duerme se conviertan en la canción de cuna perfecta para arrullarla durante el escaso par de horas en el que su cerebro se apagará el rato suficiente para que recobre las fuerzas que al día siguiente le serán consumidas en pensamientos, suposiciones, posibilidades a considerar y largas listas de _"yo podría…"_.

Una semana sin Richard Castle, y Kate Beckett siente que se muere.

Porque no sabe qué hacer.

Porque hay muchas cosas que podría hacer, pero sabe que a fin de cuentas jamás hará ninguna.

Porque tiene que esconder su sufrimiento del mundo, fingir que todo está perfecto, fingir que ella está bien, fingir que es la misma de siempre, cuando en realidad la verdad es otra. La verdad es una muy diferente, en la que Kate Beckett sufre con locura, y nada es perfecto, y ella dista de estar bien (en realidad, está hecha añicos), y no es la misma de siempre, porque desde el momento en que Richard Castle invadió su vida, Kate Beckett cambió tanto que hay momentos en los que ni siquiera ella se reconoce.

Porque siente un vacío enorme dentro suyo que no puede soportar. Es como un agujero negro gigante que tiene en el estómago, y en el sitio donde su corazón debería estar, y en el sitio donde su alma debería estar, sea ese cual sea. Es un agujero tan grande, un vacío tan penetrante, que duele lo suficiente como para hacer que agonice cada segundo de su vida.

Y tiene que agonizar en silencio, porque nadie a su alrededor puede saber lo que está pasándole a Kate Beckett. Nadie puede saber lo que Richard Castle provoca en Kate Beckett.

Nadie.

Solamente ella lo sabe, solamente ella, y el papel en el que escribe, el papel en el que vuelca a diario lo que lleva dentro, esos sentimientos profundos y agridulces. Ese papel color amarillo sin renglones sobre el cual cada noche se desquita, se deshago, hasta desgastarse, hasta estar exhausta, hasta que llorar ya no puede porque se ha quedado vacía, hasta que estar tan vacía duele más que todo lo demás, hasta que simplemente está lista para irse a dormir, con algo de alivio en su sistema, si bien el alivio nunca es completo.

Kate Beckett comparte lo que le pasa solamente consigo misma, cada vez que se acurruca en un costado de su sala de estar y se dedica a escribir furiosamente, con las lágrimas que nacen de esos hermosos ojos almendrados cayendo y manchando la hoja, borrando la tinta. Pero a ella no le interesa. Las lágrimas son parte de lo que está matándola, y le parece bien que queden como evidencia del sufrimiento asfixiante que Richard Castle y su ausencia están haciendo que ella pase.

¿Evidencia para quién? Evidencia para ella. Solamente para ella. Porque nadie nunca va a ver esas hojas, esas hojas que escribe y luego guarda en un cajón, esas hojas en las que su alma y corazón quedan hermosamente plasmados en la forma de canciones y poemas sin música ni ritmo ni nombre.

Ya demasiado agotada, descansa la cabeza sobre la superficie de madera de caoba del escritorio perteneciente a la antigua oficina de su madre, el cual fue rescatado de las ruinas de su departamento después del incendio. Sus párpados pesados caen, su respiración empieza a acompasarse sin que ella se dé cuenta, el sueño la vence, la envuelve, la lleva, la arranca de la realidad.

* * *

Kate Beckett esa noche durmió sentada en una silla demasiado incómoda, con el cuello en mala posición, con sus brazos haciendo las veces de almohada y la cabeza sobre la superficie del escritorio. Debajo de ella, otro pedazo de papel en el que había escrito las cosas que podría hacer, las posibilidades, esas cosas y esas posibilidades que nunca serían más que eso porque jamás se llevarían a cabo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó con los oídos zumbándole, el corazón latiendo erráticamente y el rostro empapado, lo hizo con la certeza de que las últimas horas las había pasado soñando con Richard Castle. Con los besos que nunca se dieron. Con las caricias que nunca se hicieron. Con las palabras que nunca se dijeron. Con todo lo que podría haber sido dicho y hecho, pero que quedó en la nada.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la última línea escrita, y no pudo evitar el suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

No podía, no podía mentirse diciendo que eso no era amor verdadero, porque sólo el amor verdadero puede doler tanto como para hacer que una mujer se quede escribiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, llorando, y luego caiga dormida, vencida, exhausta.

Sólo el amor verdadero puede inspirar poemas tan hermosos.


	3. Necesito

_Necesito de vos. Simplemente eso. Necesito de vos y de nada más. Necesito de vos y de nadie más. Necesito que me ames un poco, aunque sea un poco, una milésima parte de lo que yo te amo a vos. Necesito que me quieras, no con el cuerpo, sino con el alma: necesito que quieras abrazar mi alma. Necesito que me cuides, aunque me esfuerce en fingir para demostrar al resto del mundo lo contrario. Necesito que me cuides vos. Necesito que me cuentes secretos al oído. Necesito que escribas un cuento de hadas y que me lo leas solamente a mí. Necesito que escribas las escenas más románticas y más dulces del mundo basadas en nuestras noches más dulces y más románticas, y que nunca dejes a nadie más leerlas, sólo a mí. Necesito saber que soy tu musa, que cada idea tuya nace inspirada en mis movimientos, en la luz de mis ojos, en mis palabras, en mi risa. Necesito que me regales tu risa. Necesito que me sueñes, como yo te sueño, cada noche de mi vida, a cada segundo. Necesito que me extrañes. Necesito que me prometas un final feliz en el que nada duele y en el que estamos juntos para siempre; pero antes de que pueda creer en esa promesa, necesito que me enseñes a confiar en que los finales felices existen, que me devuelvas esa inocencia que perdí cuando me arrancaron a mi mamá de mi vida. Necesito contarte mi historia, y que me escuches. Necesito que seques mis lágrimas. Necesito dormirme en tus brazos. Necesito que cantes mi canción favorita, para que sólo la escuche yo. Necesito verte, ¿ya te dije que me muero de ganas de verte? _

Katherine Beckett llevaba un mes, un mes sin verlo, un mes sin hablar con él, un mes sin escuchar su voz, un mes sin reírse de sus bromas o comentarios sarcásticos, un mes sin respirar su perfume, un mes sin compartir el mismo espacio, un mes sin tenerlo cerca, un mes sin trabajar con él cada día, un mes sin tomar las abundantes tazas de café con leche que él le preparaba.

Katherine Beckett llevaba un mes soñándolo, extrañándolo, buscando exorcizarse de su recuerdo y fallando en el intento, ignorando las memorias que afloraban constantemente, esquivando los cuchillazos imaginarios que su propio subconsciente le propinaba al revisar una y otra y otra vez, como si de una película en cámara lenta y colores sepia se tratara, todo lo dicho y todo lo hecho, todo lo que podría haber sucedido, todo lo que no sucedió, todos los errores que se cometieron, los malentendidos, los desencuentros. Las suposiciones la perseguían en los callejones y pasadizos enredados de ese nido en que su cabeza se había convertido, y esas suposiciones eran como veneno en estado puro corriendo libre por sus venas, mezclándose con la sangre, que hervía y se agitaba cada vez que pensaba en él, cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre, cada vez que el gusto de los besos que nunca se dieron embriagaba su boca con ese sabor amargo que sólo puede describirse como nostálgico (¿quién dijo que es imposible sentir nostalgia de lo que nunca se tuvo y sólo se imaginó?).

En el trabajo aparentaba ser la misma, se escondía detrás de invisibles pero no por eso menos palpables muros de acero levantados por ella para protegerse, para proteger los restos de su alma y corazón, cuyos pedazos rotos se mantenían unidos gracias a los inhumanos esfuerzos que ella hacía para evitar que se notara cómo la falta de Castle estaba afectándola, hasta tal punto que tenía su organismo y su estado de ánimo a merced de esa necesidad cruda e incontenible de ir a buscarlo, de arrojarse en sus brazos, de besarlo, de echarse al suelo y pedirle de rodillas un poco de amor.

Lo necesitaba tanto, tanto, tanto, que escribirlo en papel, verlo plasmado de su puño y letra en esas hojas lisas de color amarillo, ya no era suficiente. Lo necesitaba tanto que la desbordaba, la sensación la abrumaba. Lo necesitaba tanto, que esperar dos meses más hasta la llegada del otoño se le antojaba un castigo cruel, tortuoso, terrible, impensable.

Ya no podía más.

Ya no aguantaba más.

Necesitarlo tan profundamente le hacía daño.

Necesitar tan profundamente a un hombre que no encajaba para nada con el estereotipo que ella tenía armado en su cabeza, le hacía daño.

Necesitar tan profundamente una relación que no sabía si alguna vez se concretaría, le hacía daño.

Necesitar tan profundamente una conexión que podría acabar destruyéndola, dejándole hecha pedazos para siempre, le hacía daño.

Tanto, tanto daño ella sentía, que todas las noches se dormía abrazada a la almohada, llorando, repasando mentalmente palabra por palabra cada línea escrita en esas hojas de papel que se habían convertido en su refugio, en su fuente de consuelo, esas hojas de papel que encerraban su desahogo.

Todas las noches se dormía llorando, y la almohada quedaba empapada, manchada con sus lágrimas de amor.

Todas las noches se dormía llorando, y cada mañana al despertar lo necesitaba más, más de lo que lo había necesitado la velada anterior antes de caer presa del cansancio, pero menos de lo que lo necesitaría al día siguiente al abrir los ojos hinchados y encontrarse con que él no estaba ahí abrazándola, que sólo lo había soñado.

Lo necesitaba tanto, tanto…


	4. Muero

_Muero muy lento, muy despacio. Mis ojos abnegados de lágrimas miran el teléfono cada noche, mis oídos esperan que el estridente sonido los invada, muero de ganas de escuchar tu voz, una vez más. El verano se escapó de New York, y a medida que se extinguía yo moría lento, moría despacio. Muero lento, muero despacio, muero un poquito con cada hoja que cae de los árboles y reposa en la acera, acumulándose con muchas otras que ya se han teñido de dorado. Muero con cada puesta de sol que marca el fin de un día más. Muero con cada amanecer, muero de incertidumbre, muero acribillada a preguntas, muero ahogada en dudas, muero intoxicada con las lágrimas que lloro cada vez que pienso que podría haber sido tu princesa y sin embargo acabé con el corazón roto y el alma hecha jirones. Muero cada vez que mi corazón late, porque cada pulsación trae dolor, angustia y nostalgia. Muero de ganas de gritar, pero esos gritos tengo que callarlos. Muero por mostrarle a todos mis heridas, pero no puedo, porque hace tiempo perdí la capacidad de confiar en las personas, porque hace tiempo me convertí en un ser introvertido que prefiere sufrir en silencio en lugar de buscar ayuda. Muero cuando pienso que el otoño ya ha caído sobre la ciudad que me vio nacer, crecer y que ahora me ve morir de amor, y aún no he recibido el llamado que tanto espero. Muero cada vez que escribo en estas hojas. Muero con cada confesión que le hago en la más estricta confidencia al papel. Muero cuando veo tus libros prolijamente acomodados en los estantes de la biblioteca de este nuevo departamento (no puedo llamarlo hogar, no hay nada en él que me traiga esa tibieza, esa seguridad, esa dulzura que se supone uno encuentra en el hogar). Muero cuando leo las palabras que alguna vez escribiste, muero cuando pienso que inspiré esas palabras. Muero cuando sueño con abrazarte. Muero cuando sueño con los besos que nunca nos dimos. Muero cuando pienso que el otoño ya ha caído sobre New York, y todavía no volviste a mi vida. Muero cuando me torturo con teorías sobre los motivos por los cuáles aún no regresaste. Muero cuando te imagino en los brazos de otra. Muero cuando tengo pesadillas y despierto empapada en llanto y no te encuentro a mi lado para consolarme y calmar mi congoja hasta que pueda quedarme dormida otra vez. Muero cuando hallo las miradas de la gente que se preocupa por mí, y me doy cuenta que entre ellos corre como reguero de pólvora una pregunta que no se animan a verbalizar, una pregunta que comparten en silencio: ¿cuándo voy a estallar?, ¿cuándo voy a desmoronarme?, ¿cuándo voy a alcanzar mi límite?_

Escribía y las lágrimas caían sobre la hoja de papel, mezclándose con la tinta aun fresca, haciendo ilegibles las palabras que llenaban esos renglones, palabras que ningún otro ser humano leería, palabras que reflejaban apenas una parte de todo el dolor que ella sentía.

El otoño ya había llegado. El verano había muerto, despacio y arrastrando consigo cada segundo; despacio como esas hojas antes verdes que de a poco se habían ido tiñiendo de amarillo, y luego de marrón, para finalmente acabar cubriendo las aceras de la ciudad.

El verano había muerto, el otoño había resurgido, los días pasaban, el reloj seguía funcionando, las horas corrían, las semanas se diluían, y él seguía sin aparecerse por la comisaría, seguía sin llamar, seguía sin mandar mensajes, seguía sin dar señal alguna de que tenía planeado volver a ella, volver a esa relación tan extraña que entre los dos habían construido, volver a los brazos que lo extrañaban y necesitaban pero en los que nunca había llegado a estar, volver a mirarse en esos dos ojos verdes que todas las noches terminaban empapados en las lágrimas que delante de otros jamás lloraría porque debía pretender ser fuerte, porque debía evitar que supieran cuánto añoraba al hombre que le había cambiado la vida en un segundo.

El verano había muerto, el otoño había irrumpido para llenar tres meses del almanaque. Pero él seguía lejos.

La distancia estaba convirtiéndose en veneno para Kate, un veneno que corría por su sangre infectándola, intoxicándola, gota a gota enloqueciéndola. La distancia estaba desarmándola, destruyéndola, dejándola sin nada, dejándola sin fuerzas, dejándola sin nada.

Lanie, Ryan y Esposito sabían bien qué estaba sucediendo; ninguno de los tres era idiota, realmente, y conocían a Kate mucho más de lo que alguna vez admitirían o, mejor dicho, mejor de lo que alguna vez ella les permitiría admitir. Si no la confrontaban era porque entendían que necesitaba espacio, espacio para sufrir a solas y en silencio, espacio para sufrir lejos de las miradas de los demás, espacio para lidiar con sus sentimientos, espacio para lidiar consigo misma, para organizarse, para entenderse, para escrudiñar dentro de su corazón y su cabeza y tratar de hallar las respuestas a ese millón de preguntas pesándole sobre los hombros.

Pero que no dijeran nada no significaba que no fueran conscientes de que su amiga estaba muriéndose, de a poquito, lentamente, gota a gota, día a día, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo, porque a cierto autor lo extrañaba demasiado, porque sin cierto autor no le salían las sonrisas, porque sin cierto autor todo había perdido sentido, porque sin cierto autor nada era lo que una vez había sido, cuando él estaba allí para cuidarla, para hacerle chistes, para encargarse de que comiera bien, para alegrarle cada jornada laboral, para ser su compañero, su mejor amigo, su alma gemela.

Que no dijeran nada no significaba que no estuvieran preocupados.

Que no dijeran nada no significaba que no estuvieran enojados con Castle por haberse borrado de la faz de la Tierra.

Que no dijeran nada no significaba que no pensaran que Kate se había equivocado al tratar de empezar una relación con Tom Demming cuando era obvio que su corazón pertenecía entero a otro hombre, a ese que tenía suficiente material para escribir cientos de libros pero que de todos modos seguía yendo a trabajar con ellos porque no podía imaginar su existencia sin esos dos ojos verdes mirando dentro de los suyos azules.

Que no dijeran nada no significaba que en silencio no se cuestionara exactamente cuánto le quedaba a Kate antes de derrumbarse, antes de caer derribada, antes de perder el control, antes de que toda su capacidad de resistir se extinguiera, antes de que tocara fondo, antes de que terminara de resquebrajarse, antes de que los fragmentos rotos cayeran al piso para astillarse en mil pequeños pedazos, antes de que todas esas emociones que no dejaba se expresaran explotaran y salieran de golpe sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Lanie, Ryan y Esposito eran conscientes de que su amiga estaba muriéndose de amor.

Katherine Beckett era consciente de que estaba muriéndose de amor.

Aparentemente, el único que no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en New York era Richard Castle.

De haberlo sabido, de haber sabido que su musa estaba agonizando en silencio, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para llegar cuando antes a su lado y sanar las heridas que surcaban el alma de la mujer a la que adoraba, heridas que él desconocía habían sido provocadas aquella tarde de principios de verano en la que se había ido con otra, destrozando a aquella personita que él se había jurado jamás lastimar.

Katherine Beckett estaba agonizando, muriendo de amor con cada día que se le escapaba al otoño.

Y Richard Castle también.


End file.
